


lost

by flymetomanchester



Series: daisy & penny [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, Femslash, Genderswap, Single Parent AU, Single Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 16:09:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17963783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flymetomanchester/pseuds/flymetomanchester
Summary: daisy accidentally loses her son in a shopping center.





	lost

**Author's Note:**

> written for the phandomficfests femslash fest

The patter of small feet in the morning was something Daisy never got tired of. It was music to her ears. As she lay in bed she could hear it every morning. Sometimes she heard the patter of feet from her dog following. The jingle of his collar ringing through the halls. She never was sure what was going on though. Sometimes she heard a small “ _sss, mummy sleep_ ” but other than that she was clueless. Not until at least the small being busted through the door and climbed onto the bed.

Daisy had a son, Christopher, who was two and a half at this point and was her entire world. He had been from the moment she found out she was pregnant and everything became about him. There wasn’t a thing she would change about how things turned out. There was nothing anyone could offer her that would change her mind on that.

Nearly every morning, unless they had some place to be, Daisy woke up when the sun shone in the curtains. More so on her face. The rays casting warm spirts would wake her up. Shortly after she would hear Christopher and Rocky running around. Rocky was their Staffordshire bull terrier that they got before Christopher was born. Rocky’s fur was white but he had black patches all over him. Including a black spot on his eye. Daisy wanted to call him patches at first when she saw him, but Christopher said no. Daisy remembers how Christopher said his name had to be Rocky because that was his favorite ice cream.

Today though was a day that there wasn’t much pattering of feet. The night before Christopher wasn’t feeling the best. So the night ended with Daisy and him snuggling on the couch before she put him to bed. With fewer noises, she could only assume he didn’t feel well still. Usually, it took a day or so when he was feeling ill for him to be back to his cheery self again. Nothing unusual for the two of them.

And it was just the two of them. Christopher’s dad left when he was around 3 weeks old. At first, Daisy was angry about it. How could someone do that? Especially when she was still healing from having a baby and was still figuring out what to do as a parent. For a few weeks after she questioned how well of a parent she would be. On her own nonetheless. Christopher’s father was her rock throughout her entire pregnancy and helped her as much as he could. It was confusing why he left; and why he left without a word. Daisy remembers the day oh so vividly. Daisy had a doctor’s appointment, along with some errands to run; she took him with her because of his dad having to work that day. But when she came back, his clothes and most of his things were gone and just a note that said sorry. The stuff he left behind though sat for over a year before she finally could bear to move it.

Wondering what Christopher was up to since he hadn’t run in yet, Daisy sat up. Grabbing a hair tie from her stand, she gathered her hair and put up into a messy bun. Strands of hair were sticking out from all sides and since her hair was so thick, it was hard for her to get it all up at once. Whenever she managed to do that the hair tie usually snapped in her fingertips. Or somehow her hair tie would get stuck in her hair and rip strands out when she tried to take it out. A few of the things she hated about her hair.

Having thick hair for her was a daily struggle. It was hard to style, especially for important events. Since her hair had a natural curl to it if she ever wanted to straighten it, it took a few hours. There were times when her brush would get tangled in her hair from the thickness. Christopher also made her hair a struggle for her. If she wasn’t careful he would try and mess with her hair and tangle it worse than it was already.

Creaking came from towards the door, and Daisy looked over. The door pushed opened and in walked Christopher, with something trailing behind him. Daisy could see Rocky down the hall watching and a slight smile came on her face. Behind Christopher was a light blue blanket with ducks on it. Daisy chuckled quietly to herself. That was Christopher’s favorite blanket, one that his nana, who now lives across the street, bought him when he was a year old. Since then he drags the blanket everywhere. It’s never clean. Each time Daisy washes it he dirties it again so she just gave up. Not to mention the few times she had to play “doctor” and sew it because he managed to tear it somehow.

She watched Christopher climb up onto the bed, with his blanket still in his hand, and climb up beside her. Smiling, she wrapped her arms around him, as he laid his head on her chest.

“Hi mummy,” he said as Rocky jumped up on the bed beside them. Christopher looked at him, his tail wagging, and pat his head gently.

“Hey baby,” she kissed the top of his head gently and laid her hand gently on his forehead. He wasn’t as warm as last night, so his fever must have gone down immensely.

Thankfully it did as well when it did. Daisy had errands to run and to go buy a new outfit for the job she was starting. With no one to watch Christopher, she had to drag him along. It wasn’t always ideal, but sometimes it’s what she had to do. Hopefully this time he would listen in the stores and not try and run off as he has in the past. Usually, Daisy would ask her mum to keep an eye on him, but she was away on a getaway trip with some friends for a week.

Christopher yawned and rubbed his eyes, and started to play with Daisy’s hand. His hand compared to hers was absolutely tiny. Two and a half years later it still boggled her mind how she created this tiny little person and how compared to her he was tiny. Not to mention that Daisy wanted him to stay tiny forever, even though that wouldn’t happen.

“We’re going to the store later,” Daisy said. Christopher sat up quickly and stared at her. Daisy chuckled. “Yes if you listen to mummy today we’ll get ice cream.” She knew exactly where he was going with this. Ice cream was Christopher’s favorite, just like most other kids. He also knew that if he was on Daisy’s good side when they were out and about during the day he would get some.

Watching Daisy couldn’t help but laugh when Christopher started bouncing up and down. He started to hum and say “ice eam” over and over. Despite not being able to completely say ice cream for some reason, no matter how much she worked with him, the way he got excited over it completely melted her heart. A feeling she never wanted to lose.

-

Daisy was getting more and more tired as the day went on. Running around all day, while having to chase after Christopher, was tiring. Even though he listened most of the day for her there were a few times when he wasn’t or he got distracted and tried to drag Daisy to go and see something. Other than that though, he was an angel for her.

Walking through the shopping center, holding Christopher and balancing him on her hip, they headed towards the small ice cream shop. She promised him ice cream if he listened a majority of the day and he did. So ice cream it was.

“Mummy,” Christopher said, and started squirming in her arms, “I walk.”

Daisy stopped walking and sighed. The shopping was quite empty, just some people still shopping, the majority though all went home. Setting him down, Daisy crouched down in front of him. “You have to hold my hand and stay right by me okay?”

“Okay mummy.”

-

Penny rubbed her eyes before tied her sleek black hair back up into a ponytail. Checking the time again she sighed. Just a few more hours before she could go home for the day. Working in the mall was hard sometimes. Especially when she was the only one in the store for a bit. She would have to go out onto the floor and make sure everything was on the shelves and neat. It was worse when customers would take items to buy only to change their mind and leave said item in some other place. But then when everyone would come in and fill the store, she would work behind the register while then trying to help people. Well, if they needed it that was.

Luckily though the store was pretty much empty. There were a few people still lingering around looking at things. Penny’s feet hurt though. She dropped a box on her foot earlier and slipped and fell because someone accidentally spilled their drink. Overall it just wasn’t that good of a day for her and she couldn’t wait to go home.

Walking out from behind the register, Penny made her way over the clothing racks. Rearranging things, Penny didn’t notice a small boy walk into the store. Or the fact that he was alone until there was a tugging on her jeans. Confused, she looked down and was met with a young boy, no more than three, with brown curly hair. Looking around Penny didn’t notice anyone around looking for him.

Crouching down in front of him, she smiled softly. “Hey love, what are you all alone.”

He giggled. “Mummy went bye byes.”

Penny rubbed her eyes again and smiled slightly. “Oh? Well, why don’t we go and find her?”

This was normal for Penny. All the time little kids wandered off from their mum or dad and ended up in different stores because something caught their eye, or they saw someone working and went up to them. It happened at least once a week for her.

The little boy nodded and bounced in his spot where he stood. Standing up, he lifted his arms and she picked him up. Walking over, she made a note that she was going on her break; not that anyone in the store would actually care.

Heading out of the store Penny looked at him. “Where did you last see mummy?”

He looked at her and hummed and acted like he was thinking for a moment. “Ice eam!” He pointed down towards the ice cream shop towards the other end. Nodding, Penny started to head down that way.

-

Daisy wasn’t sure how it happened. All she did was let go of his hand for a minute to grab her money to pay. Sniffling, she wiped her eyes quickly. She wasn’t sure how he quickly managed to wander away from her. But the shopping center had people walking around now, going from store to store or heading to the food court. It was easy now to not see him in a crowd.

“Christopher?” She said again looking around. It had been ten minutes since Christopher wandered off from her, at least she prays to God that’s what happened. There was an immense panic that was settling in her. A pang of guilt was bubbling in her stomach for letting go of his hand, just for those few moments. Something she shouldn’t have done.

Starting to walk through everyone again, calling his name, Daisy sniffled yet again. She couldn’t find him. She didn’t know where he was. Where her son was, her baby.

“Fuck,” she muttered to herself, running her hand through her hair and pushing it out of her eyes. Daisy had no idea what to do at this point other than keep looking and try and get help from someone who was working.

Trying to calm herself down, as best as she could at least, Daisy noticed someone heading this direction. Someone, with a little boy it looked like in her arms, carrying him. As the two got closer, it became much clear that it was Christopher. Panic set in her as to why someone had him until she noticed the shirt and that she was someone who worked at one of the stores.

-

He started bouncing and Penny looked at him. “You alright there little buddy?”

Nodding, he pointed over to a girl with brown hair. “Mummy.”

Penny smiled. Thank god. “Let’s go get her yeah?” She chuckled as he nodded.

Heading in that direction Penny noticed her look over at them. It was obvious she was in some sort of distress, and Penny didn’t blame her. She would be too in her shoes. The mall was slightly packed again, but more so people walking, so Penny had to hurry to get back to work before she could go home. He started to wiggle in her arms.

“Mummy,” he said over and over bouncing.

“We’ll get her don’t worry.”

Penny watched as she rushed over, and he squirmed until she sat him down. He ran over to her, and Penny smiled. The girl picked him up and started crying a bit, holding him tight it seemed. She was never sure what to say, especially in these sorts of situations. Looking around, Penny watched people walk by. She could hear her talking to him, and calling him Christopher. _That’s his name I guess_ , she thought to herself.

After a few moments, she stood up and wiped her eyes, picking him up and balanced him on her hip. “Th- thank you.” She said.

Penny looked at her and smiled. “It’s no trouble. The little guy came into the shop actually and tugged on my pants.”

She sighed, “I’m s- so sorry. I let go of his hand jut for a moment to pay an-“

“It’s really no trouble,” Penny cut her off with a soft smile. “Honestly. This happens all the time here.” She checked the time on her phone and sighed. “I have to get back to work though. Bye, little guy.” Penny waved and smiled when he giggled.

“Thank you s- so much again uh,” She paused and read the tag on her shirt. “Penny. Tha- thank you so much, Penny.”

“No worries…” Penny trailed off.

“Oh! Oh uh, Daisy. And this is Christopher.”

“No worries Daisy.” She smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! 
> 
> you can catch me on tumblr [@uwudannie](https://uwudannie.tumblr.com)


End file.
